A user may view an image of an item on a computing device. The presentation of a photorealistic image to the user helps the user better visualize and appreciate the characteristics of the item. However, delays in the presentation of those photorealistic images may make it difficult for the user to interact with the representation. As a result, the user may not be able to obtain the information they want or need about the item.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to”.